


Death burritos, sheep-phobias and Collapsing Universes

by Redstoner



Series: Chatrooms [1]
Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Texting, as i struggle to tag this properly, bit off my normal au, for the sake of time???, i say through tears, idk - Freeform, its gay, rewatching the series to get personalities right, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: Spyro: Sorry about yesterdaySpyro: and making you lateSpyro: and the pop quizSpyro: I guessUnknown Number: TouchingUnknown Number: But I don't know you,
Relationships: Spyro the Dragon/Original male character
Series: Chatrooms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Unknown number

**Spyro** : Sorry about yesterday

 **Spyro** : and making you late

 **Spyro** : and the pop quiz

 **Spyro** : I guess

 **Unknown Number** : Touching

 **Unknown Number** : But I don't know you,

 **Unknown Number** : and a word of advice, 

**Unknown Number** : get rid of the 'I guess', it seems insincere.

 **Spyro** : and?

 **Spyro** : im to hungover to want to seem sincere

 **Unknown Number** : Too hungover?

 **Unknown Number** : What did you throw a party or something?

 **Spyro** : yep

 **Spyro** : right before graduation to

 **Unknown Number** : Seeing how unprofessional you're being, I'm guessing I can chill?

 **Spyro** : why wouldnt u

 **Unknown Number** : I don't know you, and unlike you, I have to worry about how I talk to people in case they have power over me later in my life.

 **Spyro** : geez paranoid much?

 **Unknown Number** : Sad to say, it's happened before.

 **Spyro** : youch, well if i do ever have power 

**Spyro** : im giving u proof now

 **Spyro** : i wont hold this against u

 **Unknown Number** : Cool, can I have a name?

 **Spyro** : idk can u chill

 **Unknown Number** : sure

 **Unknown Number** : my names feuer

 **Spyro** : im spyro

 **Feuer** : cool

 **Feuer** : can i assume youre in college?

 **Spyro** : can i assume u dont know how to let go

 **Feuer** : i can, but like you said, I'm paranoid

 **Spyro** : i told u i graduated

 **Feuer** : You said before graduation, which I can assume was today?

 **Spyro** : yeah

 **Spryo** : but i made it

 **Feuer** : kool

 **Spyro** : what abt u

 **Feuer** : I graduated recently

 **Spyro** : so ur my age?

 **Feuer** : probably not, i graduated early

 **Feuer** : How old are you?

 **Spyro** : 19

 **Feuer** : oh yeah, same

 **Spyro** : i gtg, my boss is yelling again

 **Feuer** : K, see ya

 **Spyro** : see ya

~~~

 **Spyro** : my boss is a demon

 **Spyro** : i stg

 **Spyro** : who let him do t h a t

 **Spyro** : wait a second eruptor didnt know where the bathroom was 

**Feuer** : what happened?

 **Spyro** : He moved in w me and my roomates

 **Spyro** : I- 

**Feuer** : Thats rough

 **Feuer** : wait, youre room mate didnt know where the bathroom was?

 **Spyro** : HE CALLED MY ROOM A DUMP

 **Spyro** : MY ROOM IS C L E A N 

**Spyro** : O R G A N I Z E D

 **Spyro** : HES UPSET I PLAY VIDEO GAMES 

**Spyro** : how dare-

 **Feuer** : you called him a demon for that?

 **Spyro** : I called him a demon bc he showed up after i finished talking to him

 **Feuer** : actually thats

 **Feuer** : yknow what

 **Feuer** : nevermind

 **Feuer** : what do you do that makes him upset you play video games?

 **Spyro** : he calls me impulsive

 **Spyro** : like im a problem

 **Feuer** : right...

 **Spryo** : my work is.. physical

 **Feuer** : like...fighting?

 **Spyro** : yeah

 **Spyro** : which is upsetting, cos video games improve hand eye coordination

 **Spyro** : THEN HE THREW THE CONSOLE

 **Spyro** : AND CRITISIZED MY EATING HABITS

 **Feuer** : seeing as you've probably had enough being criticized for today, i will avoid my comment and ask if you've done anything to prompt this behvior?

 **Spyro** : i am kinda lazy

 **Spyro** : but he didnt have to criticize me 

**Feuer** : refrain from getting fired or making his comments worse

 **Spyro** : easier said than done

~~~

 **Spyro** : he made me run

 **Spyro** : TWENTY MILES

 **Spyro** : to 'sweat out my rebellious toxins'

 **Spyro** : IM

 **Feuer** : are you???? okay????

 **Spyro** : no

 **Spyro** : im hiding the sewers 

**Spyro** : oh thank god, an exscuse to leave

 **Feuer** : *Excuse

 **Spyro** : :////

~~~

 **Spyro** : what if i actually am the problem?

 **Spyro** : nevermind shouldnt be bthering u with this

 **Feuer** : i dont mind, what are you talking about? 

**Spyro** : its just that

 **Spyro** : i can never seem to do anything rihgt

 **Spyro** : not on my own at least

 **Feuer** : im sure thats not true

 **Spyro** : sure

 **Spyro** : its been a long day, im gonna go

 **Feuer** : please dont do anything irrational

 **Feuer** : or hurt yourself

~~~

 **Spyro** : aw

 **Spyro** : you care about me

 **Feuer** : yeah i guess youre bearable

 **Spyro** : :////

~~~

 **Spyro** : today was... weird

 **Feuer** : How so?

 **Spyro** : oh god

 **Spyro** : youre back to proper texts, what happened

 **Feuer** : looks like its rubbing off on u

 **Feuer** : 'cause ur doin it too

 **Spyro** : but seriously, what happened?

 **Feuer** : u say first or im not saying anything

 **Spyro** : so first me nd my team

 **Spyro** : built a living, sentiet teammate

 **Spyro** : to help us work better together 

**Spyro** : then we fought a giant lizard together

 **Spyro** : nd like... w h a t

 **Feuer** : oh

 **Feuer** : uh

 **Feuer** : i helped fight an army of ghost from dragging my world into death

 **Feuer** : uh

 **Spyro** : wack

~~~

 **Spyro** : i hate myself rn

 **Spyro** : not the right app

 **Spyro** : im sorry

 **Feuer** : its 1 am, what happened

 **Spyro** : i had another nightmare and i really dont want to wake my family

 **Spyro** : i meant to type that somewhere else

 **Spyro** : not to both er you 

**Feuer** : its fine, nightmares happen

 **Feuer** : what was it about 

**Spyro** : dont judge me

 **Feuer** : im afraid of the dark and i sleep with a night light, i have no room to judge

 **Spyro** : thats llike...

 **Spyro** : a rational fear

 **Feuer** : and yours isnt?

 **Spyro** : why are you putting up with me?

 **Feuer** : telling someone will help... it should

 **Spyro** : and if it doesnt?

 **Feuer** : youll never know if you dont try

 **Spyro** : idk

 **Spyro** : it started with like.... not being good enoguh and like

 **Spyro** : what if they all hate me or what if they leave? 

**Spyro** : then it was...

 **Feuer** : yeah?

 **Spyro** : sheep

 **Feuer** : oh

 **Feuer** : ok, well do you think youll be able to sleep?

 **Spyro** : not really?

 **Spyro** : how do you just not care bout the sheep phobia

 **Feuer** : u probably have a reason,

 **Feuer** : even if u dont realize

 **Spyro** : someone messed with my mind

 **Spyro** : so uh...yeah i guess there is a reason

 **Spyro** : thanks for listening

 **Spyro** : means a lot

 **Spyro** : and im being sincere

 **Spyro** : dk if u can tell

 **Feuer** : I know you are. :)

He can't help but grin at the last message, the phone illuminating his face in the dark room

 **Spyro** : Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and don't have nearly enough caffeine in my system for this. If you can't tell I'm doing the episodes in order. I also don't know Spyro's age but I guessed and well.... Got any ideas please comment and please know that comments and kudos keep me going! I'm gonna have fun writing this tho 
> 
> >:) so get ready for angst


	2. Universe (s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spyro** : Your universe?
> 
>  **Feuer** : were probably in different universes
> 
>  **Spyro** : isnt that dangerous
> 
>  **Feuer** : to someone that wants to live yeah
> 
>  **Spyro** : wow same but like
> 
>  **Spyro** : are you o k a y

**Spyro** : so it has come to my attention that

 **Feuer** : oh god

 **Spyro** : other universes exist

 **Feuer** : yeah?

 **Feuer** : pretty sure we're from different universes but ok

 **Spyro** : but

 **Feuer** : so far my universe seems pretty different

 **Spyro** : Your universe?

 **Feuer** : like i said, were probably in different universes

 **Spyro** : isnt that dangerous

 **Feuer** : to someone that wants to live yeah

 **Spyro** : wow same but like

 **Spyro** : are you o k a y

 **Feuer** : but may i ask how you came to this realization

 **Spyro** : work

 **Feuer** : if ur at work then u should probably work

 **Spyro** : n a h 

**Spyro** : were just reading rules now

 **Spyro** : lol

 **Feuer** : cant wait to say i told u so later

~~~

 **Spyro** : so uh

 **Feuer** : told u so

 **Spyro** : hey

 **Spyro** : not fair

 **Spyro** : its in the book and our boss didnt tell us

 **Feuer** : still

 **Spyro** : :((((

 **Feuer** : what did u guys do???

 **Spyro** : uh

 **Spyro** : accidentally help an entire evil gangs escape plan work

 **Feuer** : oh god

 **Spyro** : theyre called the doomraiders

 **Spyro** : but still

 **Feuer** : if they were that bad howd they get caught

 **Spyro** : idk

 **Spyro** : what im more upset about is how 5 of them got caught together

 **Feuer** : Five horsemen of incompetence 

**Spyro** : how bad is my sense of humor

 **Spyro** : that i actually laughed

 **Feuer** : you love me

 **Spyro** : you have your moments

~~~

 **Spyro** : oh my god

 **Spyro** : im really upset rn

 **Spyro** : heck

 **Spyro** : goddddd

 **Feuer** : what happened?

 **Spyro** : there was this girl i really liked and she was my best friend for a long time and she died today

 **Spyro** : im trying to b strong, i relly am but its difficult

 **Feuer** : Just take deep breaths and avoid hurting yourself.

 **Spyro** : but i shouldve done smething

 **Spyro** : i couldve but i didnt

 **Spyro** : i shouldve been better

 **Feuer** : That's a dangerous thought process and will make everything worse. Those types of thoughts have literally destroyed people and I don't think your universe needs a good person dying. 

**Feuer** : Use this as motivation when you need it, but don't let it tear you apart.

 **Feuer** : If you find yourself panicking or having self-destructive thoughts you have me. 

**Spyro** : thanks

 **Spyro** : that means a lot

 **Feuer** : I'm serious.

 **Feuer** : If I get a message or letter saying you killed yourself I will go to the afterlife and drag you back. You have the rest of your life ahead of you and time to get better. Just breathe. You will always have me.

He set his phone down, eyes staring down at the floor, trying desperately to hold back the tears. She was his friend, and he loved her. Even if she hadn't returned his feelings, he loved her. But now she was gone. He did nothing to stop it. The logical part of his mind said he probably couldn't have, but he couldn't stop those thoughts. He'd admit, Feuer's messages did help slightly, but not entirely. He still couldn't get rid of the itch. He still couldn't stop the thoughts, but at least he had a friend.

_But for how long?  
How long till he hates you too?  
Till he realizes how broken you are?  
How useless and pathetic?  
It's no wonder she didn't return your feelings _

**Feuer** : You haven't read any of those messages, please, don't hurt yourself.

He was glad he had excused himself, he didn't want his family to see him crying anyway. 

**Feuer** : If you don't reply I'm tracking you phone.

Feuer had gone back to typing like his job was at stake. And Spyro sobbed, a broken sound rang through the air and his eyes burned with tears. It was all too much right now.

 **Spryo** : thats not necessary

 **Spyro** : I'm fine, im gonna go talk to my family

 **Spyro** : ill talk to you later

 **Feuer** : I'll be waiting

 **Spyro** : Thanks

He smiles, wiping his tears and going back inside.

~~~

 **Spyro** : Thanks, a lot.

 **Spyro** : For helping me, being my friend and for sticking around.

 **Feuer** : of course

 **Feuer** : And now?

 **Spyro** : shes back 

**Spyro** : she lived

 **Feuer** : that's good

Something inside him twisted painfully and he immediately cursed himself for feeling that way. He hadn't even met this person, he had no reason to be upset about Spyro getting a second chance with someone, and he especially had no reason to wish it were him Spyro had feelings for.

 **Spyro** : got any experience with anger issues

 **Feuer** : my younger bro struggled w those

 **Feuer** : still does, but hes better now 

**Spyro** : my room mate went to therapy for it recently

 **Spyro** : lol

 **Spyro** : i'm anxious but i dont know why???

 **Feuer** : something with your room mate?

 **Spyro** : his anger issues actually saved us

 **Spyro** : but there was a moment i thought he died

 **Spyro** : i was also a major jerk earlier

 **Feuer** : how?

 **Spyro** : He said he would sit out a competition and i over reacted

 **Spyro** : and i can't stop thinking about it

 **Feuer** : so just ask him

 **Spyro** : he said he doesnt mind but i still feel bad??

 **Feuer** : accept that he's okay, take a few deep breaths and trust me,

 **Feuer** : things will be okay, your mind is just mean

 **Spyro** : thanks

 **Spyro** : feel bad but theyre blowing up the groupchat so i might be offline for a bit

 **Feuer** : its fine, i agreed to meet my brother anyway and i dont need him making fun of me about 'having a boyfriend' as i sit across from him and his boyfriend

 **Spyro** : lol

Feuer feels like a weights been lifted off his chest and he's glad Spyro wasn't like others.

~~~

 **Spyro** : holy h e c k

 **Spyro** : my other boss, who also lives w us used to be in a b a n d 

**Feuer** : lol

 **Spyro** : apparently he's rock royalty

 **Feuer** : lol

 **Spyro** : cant believe my boss expected me to check my email :///

 **Feuer** : d u d e

 **Spyro** : lol

 **Spyro** : heck i gtg

 **Feuer** : see ya

 **Spyro** : see ya

~~~

 **Spyro** : lets say ur tryin to defuse a bomb w/out ur friend swallowing it

 **Feuer** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Spyro** : s t o p

 **Spyro** : but seriously

 **Feuer** : depends on the bomb

 **Feuer** : bombs.jpeg

 **Feuer** : bombs.jpeg

 **Feuer** : bombs.jpeg

 **Spyro** : suprisingly useful, thanks but dude

 **Spyro** : w h y 

**Feuer** : my bro

 **Spyro** : Thats-

 **Spyro** : terrifying 

**Feuer** : lol

~~~

 **Spyro** : oh god

 **Spyro** : i messed up 

**Spyro** : do you mind if i vent for i a bit

 **Feuer** : go ahead

 **Spyro** : ok

 **Feuer** : i hate texting bc theres no way to properly convey my emotions

 **Feuer** : you can continue

 **Spyro** : could i call you?

He paused, looking over to the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. _3:22_ Fuck it, he was home alone. And an adult, he could call who he wants. Even if 'Spyro' wasn't who he said he was, he was too tired to deal with the consequences of his actions. 

**Feuer** : sure

He jumps slightly when 'French Navy' blares from his phone, and he picks up.

When he does, there's a sob from the other end.

 _"I messed up. Really, really messed up. I thought- I thought I could finally do something right. I-I didn't mean to-"_ He sobs again and Feuer's heart breaks upon hearing his broken sobs.

 **"Didn't mean to what?"**

_"Didn't mean to ruin it. I just wanted to believe it too. Just wanted to think that maybe I was special and-and that..that maybe I belonged or that they need me, but I ruined it and it hurt...they could have died..._

**"But they didn't, that's what matters, did you hurt yourself?"**

The small sniffle on the other end hurt him more than he'd like to admit.

_"'m sorry for being a burden- and for bothering you with this"_

**"It's fine, just breathe-"**

_"I'm really tired...But I don't really want to hang up"_

**"That's alright, just...talk to me"**

When he finally falls asleep, it's the best he's slept in weeks, no nightmares, and when he does finally wake up, he wakes up with a smile, going through the previous nights unread messages.

 **Feuer** : You fell asleep so I hung up

 **Feuer** : after a bit

 **Feuer** : to make sure you wouldn't have to deal with a nightmare

 **Feuer** : u did at one point

 **Feuer** : but u fell back asleep soon enough

 **Feuer** : anyway

 **Feuer** : make sure u eat breakfast

 **Feuer** : dont overwork/overwhelm yourself 

**Feuer** : and dont bottle things up

 **Feuer** : talk to u tommorow <3

 **Spyro** : thanks <3

He won't admit this to many, but he feels a flush rise to his cheeks and smiles at the warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That relationship tag immediately came into play and if it helps, I'm disappointed in me too. And remember, comments and Kudos are amazing!


	3. Existential Crisis and Questioning sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Featuring Crimes™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this was awkward as fuck and no one will even read it I'm- :') Sad Boi Hours™  
> Also I'm adding shit in between episodes because i want slOw bUrn yAll I'm just-

**Spyro** : I....

 **Spyro** : Might not be as straight as I thought???

 **Spyro** : I like girls

 **Spyro** : but i think I like guys too???

 **Spyro** : Holy crap Dude

 **Spyro** : Sorry I probably woke you up with this

 **Feuer** : Nah lol 

**Feuer** : I usually wake up before this

 **Spyro** : Before 3 AM? What do you have a night shift or smth?

 **Feuer** : lmao there's a fuckin time difference

 **Feuer** : We're five hours apart, it's 8 am here

 **Spyro** : o shit

 **Feuer** : Why are you questioning your sexuality at 3 in the Fucking Morning??

 **Spyro** : So there was this dude

 **Spyro** : and ignoring the fact that i am a idiot

 **Spyro** : bc really, we all knew that

 **Spyro** : anyway

 **Spyro** : i like...liked him??? 

**Feuer** : Youch

 **Feuer** : But mood tbh

 **Feuer** : I'm gay lol

 **Spyro** : what's the difference between pan and bi?

 **Feuer** : they both mean being attracted to 2+ genders but pan is when there's no preference- gender playing no role in the attraction

 **Feuer** : This doesn't always apply to bi + pan people because sometimes it's just how you feel more comfortable identifying 

**Spyro** : Holy Hell I Think I'm Bi

 **Feuer** : ™ 

**Spyro** : I-

 **Spyro** : :/

~~~

 **Spyro** : God I'm way too hungover rn

 **Feuer** : Uh

 **Feuer** : are laws different where you are? 

**Feuer** : because here you can't have alcohol until 21

 **Spyro** : oh same

 **Spyro** : im just tired 

**Spyro** : yknow?

 **Feuer** : You might need therapy

 **Spyro** : and I'm going 

**Spyro** : it's just hard to afford sometimes

 **Spyro** : but it's cool lol 

**Feuer** : do you have more than one job? 

**Spyro** : yeah 

**Feuer** : but youre taking care of yourself right? 

**Spyro** : I try 

**Spyro** : gtg my dad's bugging me 

**Feuer** : see ya 

~~~

 **Spyro** : I kinda wanna meet you 

**Feuer** : like irl? 

**Spyro** : yea 

**Feuer** : oh mood 

**Spyro** : thats not- 

**Spyro** : okay- 

**Feuer** : lol 

**Feuer** : how's life that youre texting me at 

**Feuer** : 2AM 

**Spyro** : im just scared 

**Feuer** : of? 

**Spyro** : me ig 

**Spyro** : my dad has rlly specific expectations for me and im just having trouble feeling like im enough 

**Feuer** : oof 

**Feuer** : you seem pretty cool to me 

**Feuer** : that might be sleep depravation or your dad could be a better dad 

**Spyro** : oh wig 

**Feuer** : I'm- 

**Spyro** : t i r e d 

**Feuer** : yeah basically 

**Spyro** : lol 

**Spyro** : i wish i could have coffee 

**Feuer** : youre 19 tho? 

**Spyro** : yeah but coffee gives me anxiety 

**Feuer** : oh 

**Spyro** : lol 

**Feuer** : you should probably sleep 

**Spyro** : probably 

**Feuer** : gn 

~~~

 **Spyro** : should i say thanks or gn??? were five hours apart right?? 

**Feuer** : just sleep? 

**Spyro** : i feel bad not replying 

**Spyro** : but i also dont know how to reply? 

**Feuer** : big mood tbh 

**Feuer** : just say cool? idk thats what i would say 

**Spyro** : cool 

**Feuer** : see you got it 

**Spyro** : and i was psyched that Ice-T understood so that they could continue with the investigation 

**Feuer** : asdfhhgadasdfg 

**Feuer** : you watch john mulaney? 

**Spyro** : hes funny 

**Feuer** : lol just wasnt rlly expecting it 

**Spyro** : yea 

**Feuer** : you seem kind of bummed? 

**Spyro** : where if the guy that built it saw he'd be just a little bit bummed about it 

**Feuer** : seriously tho, you alright? 

**Spyro** : my dad almost died today so im kind of scared 

**Spyro** : but im trying not to think about it too much bc hes alright now 

**Feuer** : holy shit 

**Feuer** : ok uh 

**Feuer** : what kind of music do you listen to? 

**Spyro** : mostly rock? if you can call it that 

**Spyro** : idk its old 

**Feuer** : You seem like you listen to black sabbath or led zepplin 

**Feuer** : lol 

**Spyro** : oh tru 

**Feuer** : addsfgah 

**Feuer** : you should listen to i dont want to know early take 

**Spyro** : alright hold on 

**Feuer** : its a good song 

**Spyro** : and now its in the queue 

**Spyro** : :) 

**Feuer** : :) 

**Spyro** : tbh theres a lot i want to know about but at the same time 

**Feuer** : its so much effort and youre always so busy 

**Spyro** : asdfsghaf tru 

**Feuer** : lol 

**Spyro** : on the one hand i could ask my dad's assistant or friend but at the same time there too busy 

**Spyro** : and i am annoying sometimes 

**Feuer** : mood 

**Feuer** : you can ask me 

**Spyro** : est-ce que tu parles français? 

**Feuer** : oui 

**Spyro** : :0 

**Feuer** : UwU 

**Spyro** : OwO 

**Feuer** : lol 

**Spyro** : oh crap i gtg 

**Feuer** : see ya 

**Spyro** : lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> est-ce que tu parles français? - Do you speak french?  
> oui - yes
> 
> This should be fun >:)


	4. Cursed memes, being enough and gifted children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm adding stuff in between episodes.
> 
> Also, should I add chats/interactions with the others?

**Spyro** : Tu parles français non? 

**Feuer** : oui, pourquoi?

 **Spyro** : mes amis regardent par dessus mon épaule

 **Spyro** : et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la merde

 **Spyro** : ou nous pourrions parler de la merde normale en anglais

 **Feuer** : Et la merde maudite?

 **Spyro** : Oh?

 **Spyro** : je suis intéressé

 **Feuer** : https://www.reddit.com/r/WeWantPlates/comments/69a4pg/baked_beans_with_crocs_a_la_mode/

 **Feuer** : bone apple teeth 

**Spyro** : oh god

 **Spyro** : lmao

 **Feuer** : oLd pEoPle MoRe liKe fOld pEopLe *Makes an origami swan out of grandma*

**Spyro** : isnt that a tumblr meme

 **Feuer** : Should i be concerned as to how you know?

 **Spyro** : nah

 **Feuer** : I-

 **Spyro** : n a h

**Spyro** : I want a raccoon

 **Feuer** : [Jerry]

 **Feuer** : [danny]

 **Feuer** : my boiz

 **Feuer** : Jerry and danny

 **Spyro** : asdfghgfdsd I love them

 **Feuer** : [Smileboiz]

 **Spyro** : asdfdgs 

**Spyro** : !!!

 **Feuer** : aww ur soft 

**Spyro** : ???

 **Feuer** : ur reaction

 **Feuer** : was rlly kind and happy lol

 **Feuer** : it wasnt an insult lol

 **Spyro** : mmmm

 **Feuer** : lol

 **Spyro** : ugh

 **Spyro** : gtg

 **Feuer** : lol see ya

 **Spyro** : see ya

~~~

 **Spyro** : wow imagine being able to feel like you're enough

 **Spyro** : cant relate haha

 **Feuer** : are you,,,okay??

 **Spyro** : i tHouGht i wAs dOiNg bEtTeR

 **Feuer** : I'm sure you are

 **Feuer** : dont let a setback drag you down

 **Feuer** : i know its hard and will take time 

**Feuer** : but i believe in u

 **Spyro** : thanks

 **Feuer** : why dont we talk about something else

 **Spyro** : u said were from different universes, right?

 **Feuer** : yeah

 **Spyro** : does urs have dragons lol

 **Feuer** : yeah lol

 **Spyro** : wait what

 **Spyro** : frick i shouldve come to u first

 **Feuer** : lmao

 **Feuer** : well ur asking now

 **Spyro** : u know any with impenetrable scales

 **Feuer** : no but ive heard of em

 **Feuer** : want me to do some digging

 **Spyro** : if ur okay with it

 **Feuer** : k ill ask my bro

 **Spyro** : lol

~~~

 **Feuer** : wtf??

 **Feuer** : if you were gifted as a kid and ur depressed as an adult u werent stimulated enough???

 **Feuer** : fucking what??

 **Feuer** : huh??

 **Feuer** : why didnt anyone tell me?

 **Feuer** : oh wait...i dont have parents :)

 **Spyro** : now we dont have time to unpack all of that

 **Spyro** : first off...it all makes sense now

 **Spyro** : second...dude its midnight why r u awake

 **Spyro** : third, u good dude?

 **Feuer** : im gettin there

 **Feuer** : were u considered gifted as a kid lol

 **Spyro** : i was told i was supposed to be, but i dont really see it now

 **Spyro** : not as much as i say i do

 **Feuer** : oof

 **Feuer** : i had like... a 180 ish iq as a kid as far as i can remember tho lol

 **Spyro** : mood lol

 **Spyro** : wait like actually

 **Spyro** : WAIT A MINUTE

 **Feuer** : glad im not alone in this crisis 

**Spyro** : holy hecc

 **Feuer** : fuck i gtg but ill chat later

 **Spyro** : k see ya lol

 **Feuer** : lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on who you want to see or what they should talk about? I'm low on ideas and for Some Fucking Reason I Only Have Good Ideas While I'm Busy.
> 
> Tu parles français non? - You speak french right?
> 
> oui, pourquoi? - yes, why?
> 
> mes amis regardent par dessus mon épaule - my friends are looking over my shoulder
> 
> et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la merde - and i dont feel like explaining deep shit
> 
> ou nous pourrions parler de la merde normale en anglais - so we could talk normal shit in english
> 
> Et la merde maudite? - or cursed shit?
> 
> je suis intéressé - I'm interested


	5. Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spyro** : Sometimes Self Care is impusively buying another guitar bc ur fam is out
> 
>  **Feuer** : *Impulsively 
> 
> **Spyro** : yknow what-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual comedy, like i had originally fucking intended

**Spyro** : Sometimes Self Care is impusively buying another guitar bc ur fam is out

 **Feuer** : *Impulsively 

**Spyro** : yknow what-

 **Feuer** : what 

**Spyro** : how dare u 

**Feuer** : UwU

 **Spyro** : >:(

 **Feuer** : OwO

 **Spyro** : F I L T H

 **Feuer** : lol

 **Feuer** : have u heard of vampire weekend

 **Spyro** : what kinda ugly and toxic romance movie

 **Feuer** : no its a band lmao 

**Spyro** : oh lol

 **Spyro** : jesus i lov this song

 **Feuer** : ?

 **Spyro** : Say My Name

 **Feuer** : thats a good song lol

 **Spyro** : when she asked what she need him for 

**Spyro** : i f e l t that

 **Spyro** : in my s o u l

 **Feuer** : u have a soul

 **Spyro** : :(

 **Feuer** : yo im relistening to it

 **Feuer** : have u heard of Slipping

 **Spyro** : the song?

 **Feuer** : yeah lol it goes rlly well w redstoner

 **Spyro** : oh my god it d o e s

 **Feuer** : lmao

 **Spyro** : oh my god

 **Spyro** : IM LATE

 **Spyro** : gtg lol

 **Feuer** : see ya 

~~~

 **Spyro** : I CHIME IN

 **Spyro** : WITH A HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF

 **Feuer** : CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR

 **Spyro** : ITS MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS

 **Spyro** : While ur emotionally and financially stable bc then u won’t have to try not to break down sobbing while ur dad tells u buying a guitar was stupid and impulsive even tho u agree

 **Feuer** : 

**Feuer** : Shit dude are u good

 **Spyro** : Having adhd sucks and no one takes it seriously

 **Spyro** : And when they do it’s something stupid like

 **Spyro** : Oh of course you do

 **Spyro** : And there’s always something in their tone implying something rude 

**Spyro** : So it’s like

 **Spyro** : When did I ask???

 **Feuer** : U should get one of those fidget toys and use it in ur pocket or smth when u get stressed

 **Feuer** : Like uh

 **Feuer** : Have some noise canceling headphones and a fidget toy on you some people think those help

 **Spyro** : It’s fine 

**Spyro** : I’m getting better about it but still

 **Spyro** : There’s no point in saying anything if you won’t be taken seriously 

**Feuer** : Your family won’t do anything?

 **Spyro** : At this point I don’t know what to think, got any good memes?

 **Feuer** : Grape man: (literally dying)  
The kids: listen to this fuckin banger bro

 **Feuer** : What do you call an anxious pirate

 **Feuer** : A nervous wreck

 **Feuer** : How many hands legs and eyes are there on a ship with eight pirates

 **Feuer** : Eight

 **Spyro** : actually, fun fact

 **Spyro** : pirates wore eyepatches so when they would go below deck they could take it off to see because the eye had already adjusted to the dark

 **Spyro** : I have a lot of random pirate facts lol

 **Feuer** : 

**Feuer** : If foxy was ur fav from fnaf ur either emo or depressed

 **Spyro** : I

 **Spyro** : fair

 **Feuer** : hanging out with straight people is so weird

 **Feuer** : one of my friends reminds me every gay joke that he is straight

 **Feuer** : but he drinks iced coffee

 **Feuer** : so I made a joke and said the only way I know people are gay anymore is if the guy in the video or whatever is drinking iced coffee

 **Feuer** : And he stops to tell me the iced coffee he’s about to order doesn’t make him gay

 **Feuer** : I just

 **Feuer** : don’t know anymore

 **Spyro** : It all makes sense now

 **Feuer** : AGDHSGD LMAO

 **Spyro** : abcdefghijklmnopqrstuv

 **Spyro** : If you saw that as a key smash ur either gay or that one straight friend in the gay friend group

 **Feuer** : IT TOOK ME A S E C O N D 

**Feuer** : OH MY GOD

 **Spyro** : :)

 **Feuer** : holy fuck dude 

**Spyro** : This is really out of the blue

 **Spyro** : but I’d love to be able to meet u some time

 **Feuer** : Agdhsgsh same 

**Feuer** : Maybe we could grab a coffee? :)

 **Spyro** : 

**Spyro** : maybe :)

 **Spyro** : Ah heck

 **Spyro** : Dads calling me :(((

 **Spyro** : We totally should!!

 **Feuer** : Right cool

 **Feuer** : See ya

 **Spyro** : see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am pure dumbass
> 
> Can u guys see Feuer’s panic? :)


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spyro** : I really want to know about my family 
> 
> **Spyro** : But what if I have to lose a relationship with someone now?
> 
>  **Spyro** : everything’s a bit too much right now
> 
>  **Spyro** : I might be offline for a bit
> 
>  **Spyro** : I’m not dead
> 
>  **Spyro** : Just listening to fnaf songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass forgot what chapter I was on

There’s a few things Feuer expects to see when he gets back from a job, one thing he did not expect was a _lot_ of unread messages from Spyro

 **Spyro** : I really want to know about my family 

**Spyro** : But what if I have to lose a relationship with someone now?

 **Spyro** : everything’s a bit too much right now

 **Spyro** : I might be offline for a bit

 **Spyro** : I’m not dead

 **Spyro** : Just listening to fnaf songs 

—

 **Spyro** : I figured it out

 **Spyro** : Zipper is the man behind the slaughter

**Spyro** : Clearly 

**Spyro** : Looking back, my three am thoughts are horrible 

**Spyro** : Really though, why does what sounds like the nicest thing in the fnaf games, turn out so sad and creepy

 **Spyro** : It’s called happiest day 

**Spyro** : and it just makes me wanna cry and spam everyone with encouraging memes or something

 **Spyro** : Not to mention it has one of the creepiest songs

 **Spyro** : Like w h y

 **Spyro** : Join Us For A Bite is also super creepy

**Spyro** : But like

 **Spyro** : also stabs me right in the feels lmao

—

 **Spyro** : it’s been a while and I think you blocked me

 **Spyro** : But if you haven’t

 **Spyro** : I miss you <3

 **Spyro** : You probably hate me for that

**Spyro** : Sorry

—

 **Spyro** : so it’s been a few months

 **Spyro** : And I’m really worried you’re dead or something 

**Spyro** : but I can’t ask anyone or anything

 **Spyro** : So if you are seeing this

 **Spyro** : I miss you <3<3<3

**Spyro** : you’re doing great

 **Spyro** : And please respond when you can

—

 **Spyro** : I’m so glad my friend isn’t sad too

 **Spyro** : holy crap

 **Spyro** : How do you go years

 **Spyro** : Being a genius and never using that 

**Spyro** : And then not be depressed 

**Spyro** : Either way I’m really proud of him but I suck with emotions

 **Spyro** : God I’m the worst

 **Spyro** : I didn’t mean to send that

 **Spyro** : Still

 **Spyro** : Oh my god everyone is so smart and motivated 

**Spyro** : Am I actually useless 

**Spyro** : Welp

 **Spyro** : At least I can play guitar

—

 **Spyro** : Am I just sad???

 **Spyro** : Hearing English songs in French shouldn’t be funny 

**Spyro** : Yknow what bad thoughts

**Spyro** : Can’t hear u over sister golden hair

 **Spyro** : A pretty

 **Spyro** : Golden coping mechanism if you ask me

 **Spyro** : that was a pretty au-some pun if you ask me

 **Spyro** : no it wasn’t

 **Spyro** : that joke was a Yttrium Iodine Potassium Einsteinium 

**Spyro** : 

**Spyro** : How the hell did I fail anything in school

 **Spyro** : I could memorize the entire periodic table but not the fact that the professors questions were always 25% C 25% B 15% A 35% B

 **Spyro** : wait

 **Spyro** : Yknow what

 **Spyro** : I’m a genius fuck everyone else

**Feuer** : You don't mean that

 **Spyro** : Asgahgds

 **Spyro** : No lol

 **Spyro** : I feel bad

**Feuer** : I

 **Feuer** : god that’s so fucking pure

 **Feuer** : M y h e a r t 

**Spyro** : I gtg <3

He buries his head in his pillow to hide the flush that rises to his cheeks.

 **Feuer** : See ya <3


	7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode do be hitting differently now

**Feuer** : you've been offline for a bit, you good?

 **Spyro** : I'm sick :(

 **Feuer** : with?

 **Spyro** : the flu probably

 **Spyro** : I hate this

 **Spyro** : and i can't tell if i prefer being too cold or this

 **Feuer** : alright well why don't you turn off auto brightness

 **Feuer** : and listen to music or something?

 **Spyro** : i have a headache

 **Spyro** : and i dont really want coffee :(

 **Feuer** : do you have any tea there?

 **Spyro** : some, what should i look for?

 **Feuer** : peppermint or chamomile 

**Spyro** : thanks

 **Spyro** : im tired

 **Feuer** : try to sleep, chamomile helps with insomnia

 **Spyro** : cool

 **Feuer** : you good?

 **Spyro** : i'm chillin dude

 **Feuer** : i

 **Spyro** : can we call, the light hurts

 **Feuer** : sure

[Call started 12:15pm]

"Was sposed to work today" He sighs, taking his cup and walking out "Got sick 'nd said maybe later" 

"That sucks, just try to rest and it'll pass" Feuer replies, "Have you eaten?"

"Too sick to eat 'nd it's too hot and my nose is stuffed so-"

"You should have something, maybe soup? Or crackers? So if you do throw up it isn't painful" 

"I'll make an attempt...nevermind I can't get up" He huffs, taking a sip of his drink. 

There's silence for a moment and he wonders how the others are doing. 

"What's the least spoken language in the world?" 

"Dumi I think"

There's a pause, he wasn't expecting that. "Sign language" He sounds as though he's struggling not to laugh.

"Oh!" Feuer grins hearing laughter from the other end. 

They continue like that, even after his headache is gone and he feels better. 

[Call ended 9:00pm]

When the call ends, he wishes he had asked about meeting the other.


	8. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: self harm
> 
> (Not to graphic but I figured a warning would be necessary)

"I'm sure you'd know all about that."

"I-I would?" 

He tries to think about it. All the pages that might tell him something gone. Any trace of a dragon like him gone, it's like he's the only one left. He couldn't be. Someone had to leave him there. Someone had left him there. 

He asks about it later, why would he know? Should he? It's brushed off the way it's always been. A hurried tone giving an obvious lie. The way their stories seemed to contradict each other. He had a few theories, but he didn't like any of them. He just wanted to know, what was wrong with him? Why was he left behind? He tries to tell himself, maybe it was a mistake. Or maybe they died, but that only seems to make it worse. 

He tries not to think he's bothering someone when he goes through his conversations, looking for someone to talk to. His mind is racing and he feels sick. Was something wrong with him? 

He just wanted to know. 

He puts his phone away, not wanting to disturb anyone. It was clear everyone was already tired of this. He just had to stay quiet. 

It's dark when he leaves. He doesn't think about how cold it is when he leaves. It hurts, but he probably deserves it. He doesn't know how long he walks, but soon he's back. Back where Eon sent them for Hugo's mission and his legs burn. He continues, even though most of him is screaming to go back, to go to bed and forget about this. But he doesn't, he goes. 

Hugo wouldn't answer him, too close to Eon. 

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in his back and he starts to fall. He doesn't remember hitting the ground.


	9. Changing

**Feuer** : It's been a while since we last spoke

 **Spyro** : Yeah

 **Feuer** : feeling better? 

**Spyro** : What?

 **Spyro** : oh

 **Spyro** : yeah I'm fine

 **Feuer** : Doesn't seem like it

 **Spyro** : then why ask?

 **Spyro** : its clear you already knew

 **Feuer** : What?

 **Feuer** : i didnt have an answer

 **Feuer** : thats why i asked 

**Spyro** : Well it seemed like you had an answer in mind

 **Feuer** : I didnt

 **Feuer** : sorry to bother you

 **Spyro** : whatever

 **Feuer** : youre busy right now?

 **Spyro** : yeah

 **Feuer** : will you text when you arent?

 **Spyro** : no

 **Feuer** : oh

 **Feuer** : ok

 **Feuer** : stay safe

 **Spyro** : sure

He bites his lip, had he done something wrong?

 **Unknown number** : Is this Hugo? I was told you work with Eon at Skylanders academy and was wondering if you could ask a few questions regarding Spyro? 

**Hugo** : Not without Eon.

 **Unknown number** : Understandable, could I have his number? Or a time to speak with him in person? 

**Hugo** : I'll check


	10. Some updates

It's been a while since I updated and I have things to say.  
Firstly, I'm planning on redoing this so chapter nine will probably be the last to this book.  
However, I still like this concept and want to write it, so I will. The characterization in this is off and I've added a lot, so I'm redoing it and chapter nine will probably be the last to this version of the book.   
The internet au is continuing as it is because I see no reason to redo it but "Crying in my prom dress" is also going to be redone.  
Thank you all so much for being patient and supporting this book.   
I'm still very much in this fandom and have a bunch of ideas so expect those later  
That's all for now, thanks for reading.


End file.
